


his baby girl and his pretty boy

by SweetyTaylor16



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan - Freeform, Love, Multi, Slight fluff, Some angst, Worry, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyTaylor16/pseuds/SweetyTaylor16
Summary: a look at Derek Morgan's relationships
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 29





	his baby girl and his pretty boy

Former SSA Derek Morgan would tell you that his team at the BAU was like another family. He had his brother in the form of Aaron Hotchner who took over as his lead when Gideon left, his son Jack was at one point like nephew. His sisters in the forms of JJ and Emily. David Rossi was like a father to all the team and loved to host parties for all of them at his house.

He had seen JJ meet Will, get married and have a family. Grieved for Emily when they had all been led to believe she had died only to find out six months later that she was alive and, on her way, back. He would never forget seeing her in the doorway and how she looked lost and upset to have put everyone through that pain. The explanation went a long way toward gaining forgiveness for all involved in the deception at least on his part.

But there were two people on the team he loved more than that. Who could possibly pull him away from any bad thoughts or actions he contemplated? Two people who were always with him in his heart and that he did not think he could live without them in his life.

His Baby girl, Penelope Garcia. She pulled him in with her personality so happy and chipper most of the time. Bright colors that showed her sparkle. Beautiful, blonde, funny, smart, and incredible at her job. She would give as good as she got in their back and forth. For every nick name he gave her she would return the favor. She always seemed to know when he needed to have someone to talk to and would be there to listen. She told him often enough he was her best friend, and she would be lost if he did not come home back to the BAU back to her.

His Pretty Boy, Spencer Reid. Spencer had come into the BAU fresh out of school with more knowledge then he knew what to do with. He was shy and unaware of how to interact with most people. His hair was curly golden brown, his eyes flashed with focus anytime he was working. He was very closed off most of time. Derek learned about him over time and saw the amazing way he kept going no matter what he had gone through. Like him Spencer had seen the worst in people constantly throughout his formative years. Being a genius was hard when you were the youngest in your class and had no friends. Once he joined the team that changed. When Derek had watched Spencer slam the door in his face and tell him he could not come in and slowly get sick it had hurt his heart. It had felt like his heart was going to crumble, he could pinpoint with certainty one other time it had felt like that. It had been when Garcia was in the hospital after having been shot. He did not want to leave Spencer's side until he was cleared and pronounced cured, but in the end, he did what he was asked by his pretty boy and went to help the others.

So, if one were to look in on the scene taking place in the living room of his home now, they might not be so surprised. Penelope sat on the couch her hair wet wrapped up in a soft bath robe and slippers, with Spencer right next to her his head leaning on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. They both looked up when he opened the door and gave him brilliant smiles as they slowly stood up and meet him at the doorway. They each took one of his hands and led him up the stairs. They pushed him into the bathroom, so he could shower, ordered food and at the end of the night the three of them curled up in the bed.


End file.
